Lousy Truth
by blackberriesandhoney
Summary: A continuation of Push Me To The Floor. You asked for it, I provided. Follows the orginial, but starts at the 80s dance. Veronica gets the itch for a repeat...LoVe
1. Chapter 1

**Lousy Truth**

**Summary: A continuation of Push Me To The Floor. You asked for it, I provided. LoVe**

**Song: Lousy Truth by Never Shout Never! Check it out. **

**OOOO**

_**Repeat**_

She felt so stupid. One look at Logan, and she felt weak. Ugh. Leo was holding her, some crappy slow song. Logan was holding some trashy blonde. The blonde's hand was running down his back, getting closer to his brief-covered ass. She was jealous. Seriously?

"Veronica?" Leo murmured.

She looked up, he was so handsome. She hated herself, fawning over Logan Echolls, when Leo was here holding her-swaying with her. The cop was more of a man than Logan would ever be.

Even she didn't believe that. She had to stop the memories of Logan at Christmas. It was so...ugh. She wanted him again. It was bad, too. Worse than it had ever been for any other guy. She looked up at Leo, and frowned.

"What's wrong?" He paused their swaying.

She didn't reply, her eyes were drawn back to Logan. He was smirking and peeking around the room over his glasses. She wanted his eyes to go to her, but they always missed.

"Nothing." She frowned further, "I am not feeling very good, I need some space."

She broke away from Leo's embrace and went to the empty tables in the back. Leo didn't follow her, and she was relieved. She felt breathless, the attention Logan was giving that blonde made her dizzy. She wanted to be the one he was holding, the one who was coping a feel of his ass while they danced, but she was the one who rejected him.

That should be her. That could have been her. She wanted to cry, Veronica Mars didn't cry, she was better than that. Especially not over Logan Echolls.

OOOO

Once he finally ditched Vanessa Climes, he saw Veronica. She looked so down. The shitty smile gone, and she was frowning. At least if she rejected him tonight, she would be just as miserable as he was.

"Hey, Mars." He smiled at her.

She just frowned more so, "Logan."

He barely heard her.

"What's wrong with you?" He moved closer to her, she could see the outline of Little Logan, it made her stomach flutter.

"Nothing." She replied, trying to keep any of her excitement of being that close to him down. She must be in heat or something. She had never wanted a guy so badly. Three times was just not enough. God, she was worried she was turning into a whore-a whore who only wanted Logan.

"Why don't we get some fresh air?" He smiled, holding out his hand.

Air? That sounded like a good idea. She put her hand in his, and he helped her up. It was a mistake, the first touch sent chills through her, and she was worried she'd jump him. It wasn't like it would take much to undress him.

Just rip open the shirt, and jerk down those bottoms, and push him against the wall...uhhh, she needed to get her hormones in check.

She tried to retract her hand, but Logan held fast. She saw Leo and Duncan out of the corner of her eyes, they were both staring. Logan's hand squeezed hers, and the want to rip his shirt grew.

When they finally reached to empty hallway, Logan stopped. He moved closer to her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She repeated, she tried to conjure a smirk, but her body was focused on one thing, how close Logan's barely dressed body was to it.

"I know you, Veronica. We grew up together, we're friends, and we slept together." He replied, taking another step closer to her, and reaching out a hand.

She scoffed, and rolled her eyes, "You can't say you know me, you don't know me. And, you don't even remember that night."

"That's not entirely true." Logan smiled.

What? He remembered? He remembered the stuff they said and he just ignored it? She felt sick and used.

"I remember flashes of it, but not pass the second time." He lost the smile.

"What?"

"I remember against the wall, and the trip to the bed, but its nothing after that."

"Against the wall?" She muttered, as her mind conjured images of her shoving him against the wall now. He wouldn't struggle, and maybe afterwards, he would leave her alone, until her weakness found its way to the surface again.

"Yeah." He smirked, taking a few steps closer to her, "Veronica Mars pinned against the wall, purring my name, biting, scratching."

She had let him get all the way against her, and he continued, this time moving her with him, to be closer to the wall.

"I know you remember, Veronica." He murmured into her ear.

Maybe once more wouldn't hurt.

"No, I think I need a refresher." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and allowed him to shove her against the wall.

"I think we both do."

OOOO

Leo caught them before it had gone any further than heavy petting and groping. He was pissed. That's why Logan Echolls was in one of the few holding cells of the Sheriff's department. He was 'drunk' and being 'publicly indecent'. Yeah, he was making out with a deputy's girlfriend, how illegal.

Veronica was in the interrogation room, because Leo couldn't think of anything she was doing at the time to throw her into lock-up. So he hinted to Lamb one of her past crimes. The Sheriff was more than happy to handcuff Veronica to a chair.

It would worry Logan, that this would turn her back into the girl who avoided him. But she winked as she was pulled away from him.

This had to be a good sign.

OOOO

**AN: You asked, I provided, even though I really hadn't planned on continuing this story. **

**So, since I did what you asked, do what I ask, review. **

**Fave line?**

**Was it crappier than the original chapters? **

**Review. **


	2. IrresistibleWild Horses

**Lousy Truth**

**Irresistible/Wild Horses**

**Music Inspiration: WIld Horses by Garth Brooks and Irresistible by Jessica Simpson**

**OOOO**

Logan Echolls had given up. Despite the wink at the Sheriff's office, their heavy panting at the '80s dance, and their hook-up on Christmas, Veronica Mars obviously wanted nothing to do with him. For the first time in his life, a girl wanted only his body, not his money or position. He felt used.

He watched her at school. He kept himself in line because even if she wasn't interested, she was still probably keeping tabs on him, and he didn't want her to think he was hooking up with every '09er at Neptune.

He liked looking at her. He liked hearing about whatever she was doing to piss off various '09ers and PCHers, she always was pissing someone off, but now, she avoided him-she used to love pissing him off. Ugh, he felt pathetic.

"What's your deal?" Duncan Kane raised an eyebrow when Logan lost the round of poker for the third time in a row.

"Huh?" Logan looked up from his cards.

They were terrible, he couldn't believe he played them.

"You lost." Duncan frowned, "You never lose."

Logan attempted to smile, "Maybe you are getting better at poker."

Duncan laughed, "Yeah, that's it."

Logan frowned, "Its nothing."

"Okay." Duncan nodded, and dealt another hand.

OOOO

Logan Echolls.

The name was her constant mental sigh. She wanted to call him. Text. Email. Snail mail. She didn't care, she wanted to hear his voice, but that wasn't going to happen. Hadn't she learned before with Duncan and with watching Logan's relationship with Lilly.

She wasn't anything like Lilly, and Logan was nothing like Duncan. But she was Veronica Mars-a jaded, worldly, mature teenager who didn't fall for lame high school boys anymore.

No, she just hooked up with them...and wanted repeats.

She had it bad, even if she didn't admit it to herself.

She looked at him, during school. He was thankful oblivious and had no idea. She'd be so embarrassed if he ever realized, she wasn't supposed to be like that with Logan. She wasn't supposed to be anything with Logan...right?

OOOO

She tried to ignore the door knob digging into her hip. She tried to ignore the fact that her shoe was half off. What she couldn't ignore was Logan's mouth on her neck. He was giving her a hickey-he had been attentive to the same spot for five minutes. She wasn't even thinking of stopping his brand.

"Veronica." he murmured, finally leaving her neck.

She smiled at him, trying to hide the fact she was a wreak inside. He kissed her and all those worries fled (as cliche as it was). She tried to lean into him, but he had her pinned to the wall of the janitor's closet. A mop was leaning against her side, and he was sure he had spilt some cleaner-but it wasn't going to stop either of them.

This repeat was long over due.

"Did I tell you how happy I am that you decided to wear a skirt today?" He smirked, and looked at her form in the dim (read terrible) lighting.

"You might have mentioned it." She smirked, tilting her head to kiss his neck.

He barely controlled his moan at her suckling. She was giving him a hickey, too. He had been amazed that she had allowed him to bruise the small spot of her neck, but for her to do the same? He was amazed.

OOOO

Veronica Mars and Logan Echoll with matching hickeys seen coming out of the janitor's closet after third period? It was the biggest scandal to hit Neptune...

OOOO

_To Be Continued..._

**AN:**

**The next will be the revealing...**

**What do you like about this fic? I want more than just "i love it!", your favorite overall part of fic? **

**if you find my characters OOC, good for you. I don't think they are, they are adapted to the situation, and there was a time when Veronica wasn't as cold, so I don't want to hear it. **

**Other than that, I love the reviews, I try and get back to each one. **

**Starz of Draco-I look forward to your review everytime. **

**Review. **


	3. Final Chapter

**Push Me To The Floor/Lousy Truth**

**Reveal: The Final Chapter**

**OOOO**

"You and who?" Wallace was giving Veronica the 'alien' look.

She tried smirking, "Don't look at me like that Wallace, it's just Logan Echolls."

Wallace scoffed, "Just Logan Echolls? Do you not remember what a total ass-hat he has been to us?"

"I love how you say 'us', when its been mostly me that he has been an 'ass-hat' to."

"Exactly!" Wallace tossed up his hands, "And you want to date him?"

"Its more of a have to."

OOOO

"Duncan wasn't too happy." Logan knew that look.

She was upset, about Duncan's opinion.

Ugh, he was her boyfriend now...sort of-well mostly.

She sighed, "Well, we're not doing this for Duncan, so he can get over it."

He wished she wasn't like this. That she could voice her opinions at least to him; it wasn't like Logan could judge her, or like he wanted to. Sure, it was a blow to his ego that she looked this upset about her ex not liking the fact she was now dating his best friend, but he could live with it. She'd always love Duncan, and he'd always love Lilly.

But Lilly was dead, and Duncan didn't want Veronica anymore, so they all just need to move on.

Logan kissed her cheek, tonight (their first official date) wouldn't be a good time to push her to do things that she already had done. It was different now, and truthfully he didn't want to be with her while she thought about how Duncan wouldn't approve.

It would take her at least a week to get over that...maybe three, considering it was Veronica. But she would, and he could calm down about it.

Maybe they should play some more poker...

OOOO

_Fin_

**AN: Okay, I know this was short, but guess what? It was only supposed to be a one-shot and I listened to reviewers and expanded it, it had good endings before, so sorry that this wasn't the best, but it's where I draw the line. I want to be able to work on other things without this hanging over my head. **

**Review. **


End file.
